Talk:Shantotto in Chains
Drop Rates and Hate Lists It seems that the mobs in Zi'tah have a 100% drop rate, but the ones in Ro'Mauve are rather low. Specifically, up to four kills were needed on the pot, three on the doll, and two on the weapon. On the bright side, when the item does drop it drops for everyone in the party that has already checked the door. Originally someone was saying that if a pet like puppets killed the mob and you weren't on the hate list, you would not get the drop. As a point of interest, when my NPC killed a monster, not only did I get the drop, every member of my party did as well, so you do not have to be on the hate list to get the item. If there are three of you in the party, each of you camp a different NM that is your specialty. It will be even easier to beat out the night spawn times in Zi'tah. Or you could just start earlier in the night I suppose. lol Storme 19:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Jobs able to solo most/all the mobs? Originally came to Ro'Maeve as a BLU without knowing the details of this mission, and was able to take 5/6 of the mobs solo. Obviously the one that I was unable to take was Steely Weapon since BLU has no skill with any ranged weapon, and ranged spells don't work. --KodoReturns 00:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I was able to solo every mob but had to do a lot of job changing. RDM/BLM for Blest Bones, Holey Horror and Lode Golem. WHM/BLM for Skeleton Scuffler and SAM/RNG for Steely Weapon and Fired Urn. I would say BLU is probably the only job that can solo (as you said) all the mobs except Steely. --Bebedorah 10:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Technically a ninja with fully leveled throwing skill would be able to solo them all Nyavya 14:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Full throwing gears, capped throwing skill, and could not kill steel faster enough before depop. I am having problems getting the key item from the pot, using Garuda I am not getting it if she kills it. It appears to me the Zi'tah NM's are 100% drop, whereas the Ro'Maeve NM's are a %chance drop.Maxeon 18:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RDM/w/e should be able to solo them all, since it can equip swords,dagger,club,bow and use magic and has the respective skills. User:Windwhisper 19:34 UTC+1 Nov.12th ::You would think so, and maybe they can, with much better gear than mine. I just couldn't seem to put out enough of the right kind of damage before they despawned, even as RDM/RNG and not missing a single shot or sidewinder on steely. My RDM's been retired for a few years though, only pulled out now and then for stuff like this, so I really don't have high end gear for it. --Jakk Frost 00:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::RDM/RNG can solo all of these, Steely Weapon is probably the hardest on time. I did this with vulcan staff, sole sushi +1, lamian kaman +1, demon arrows, engaging w/ 100 tp. Ran out of time first attempt because I bothered to heal myself/stoneskin, ice spikes will do 0 damage but para from it will stick. If you just go full attack ignoring damage you can probably kill him in time np, not likely he can kill you in the 3 mins but if it looks bad zone is right there. --Neg 14:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that you CAN get the key items again after you get the final cutscene for this mission. Dunno what you can do with them. --Josephpate 08:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) You can turn them in to the goblin in Jeuno for a key, the same as the key items from other quests from previous mini-expansions. Storme 19:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I solo'd all of the mobs on PUP/NIN. Had to use daggers for the piercing mob, but even with 150 skill he was pretty easy. Lotan 17:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Soloed 5/6 on 99 Monk. Vampiric Claws and Birdbanes for Slashing and Piercing respectively, and Formless Strikes for the magic damage mobs. Dziuk (talk) 19:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Drop Rate Drap rate is not 100%, and far from 'very high'. Just because there are multipule versions of the NMs, and they repop fast, doesnt mean it's 'high'. 1/8 Lode, 1/5 Blest & Holey, 1/3 Steely, 1/2 Fired & Skeleton. SephirothYuyX 16:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe we were just lucky then, 1/1 on all 6 drops, I assumed that meant they were guaranteed drop if you killed it in time. --Jakk Frost 11:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :The drop rate definitely isn't 100%, but I'd still wager that the chances of getting the drop is pretty high. I've helped farm the items three times now (twice for LS mates), and I've never seen any of the key items take more 3 kills to get, and the large majority of them have dropped on the first kill. --KodoReturns 10:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Just tested out a theory of mine today concerning the drop on these items. we had a RDM/WHM, a SAM/RNG (myself) and SMN/WHM. The RDM joined after I had the yellow fragment. We went 0/13 on Steely Weapon dropping the key item for the RDM. She eventually gave up and left. The SMN and myself still had to kill the Lode Golem so he pulled to zone with Carbuncle and went 0/3. So I decided to test out my theory. The first hit on the mob has to be from someone who does NOT have the key item and it has to be of the appropriate damage type. ''' So I went in and AMII x2 the Lode Golem and got the key item. (weak to magic only) After that, we were 1/1 on everything else using my theory above. '''So to recap in order to go 1/1 on everything you have to: 1. Not have the key item if you are the first to engage the NM 2. Engage with the appropriate damage type on the FIRST hit. 3. Kill it fast enough so it doesn't despawn. It might be something to consider if you're having trouble getting any of the key items. --User:Aldrai 13:37, November 24, 2009 ::I'm sorry, I'll have to disagree with the first point. I teamed up with someone who already had the fragment from Holey Horror, they ran ahead while I was healing from another fight and engaged Holey, then waited til I was close enough and finished it off, and I got the drop without even seeing the mob, let alone touching it or being first to engage. It may also be that that RDM who joined you made the same mistake I did at first, forgetting to go into Ro'Maeve to touch the door first. --Jakk Frost 11:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) --User:Aldrai ::We had the RDM run to the door to be double sure, she even logged out and back in and re-touched after she logged in. I have to disagree with this 100%-drop plan proposed by Aldrai above as well. I have killed about 20 Skeleton Scufflers according to the above requirements and I still have not gotten the item. These are not correct. --Puxapuak 02:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't confirm or deny anything about having someone without the key item initiate battle, but I can confirm that the appropriate damage type has to be used first. Make sure you don't have anyone pulling with a debuff on the melee mobs. Just went solo 1/1 on my first five except Fried Urn, when I realized it was a slashing mob and I was pulling it with silence. Smacked it with my sword first and got the key item that kill. --Myrid 09:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Type of damage for Holey Horror may be wrong. I just fought all of them today, Holey Horror took 0 damage for all of Garuda's attacks including Predator Claws. 2200 Wind Day Waning Crescent 19%. --Qiurah 01:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Predator Claws is slashing damage, not piercing. You could probably 1-shot Fired Urn with it, though. I know you posted this several months ago, but it was still on the Main Page. (Just took it off.) 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo, One Job Did this on RDM/RNG 99 today. Brought Joyeuse for piercing, Failnaught/arrows for ranged, sword for slashing, and a club for blunt. Everything went down easy. The only problem was at first I only had a Warp Cudgel for a club and couldn't kill the mob in time. Went back to town and grabbed a stronger one and tore it down like nothing. All fragments dropped 1/1, too. Was I just lucky? Codex of SylphTalk 11:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) HP and/or level for these various monsters. Amount of HP and/or level for each monster Question: We're wondering how much HP each of these monsters have and/or their level. Thanks! --IBHalliwell (talk) 08:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Moved from main page: Windower Notice *'If on windower the final CS may freeze up. Just crash the game and restart without windower, get the CS then log back to windower.'*